


Skype Misadventures

by ahgabounce



Series: 12 Days of Christmas with JJP [9]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dildos, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, back at it again with the smut, webcam/ skype sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgabounce/pseuds/ahgabounce
Summary: jaebum and jinyoung have a video call on skype





	

**Author's Note:**

> #notsponsoredbyskype
> 
> hope you enjoy :')

Jinyoung woke up from his nap with a gasp, it was almost eight o' clock which meant Jaebum would be skyping him soon. Which also meant he had exactly fifteen minutes to get himself ready as a present for Jaebum to make up for disobeying his daddy’s orders yesterday. _Fuck._

 

Jinyoung quickly fetched Jaebum’s favourite plug, along with the pair of thong’s he’d chosen for him yesterday and coated his fingers in lube. His eyes fluttered close as he wrapped his fingers around his cock, jerking himself off to thoughts of Jaebum. Jaebum being angry, Jaebum being possessive and jealous as he fucked into him rougher than usual had him hard in a matter of seconds, hand leaving his cock as he slicked it up with more lube before pressing a finger into his entrance. He thrusted it in experimentally before replacing it with two, savouring the feeling of his fingers in himself after so long. Jaebum didn’t allow him to touch himself unless it was to surprise him, and that usually only worked when he was overseas. He spread his legs wider so he could fit more of his fingers in himself, bucking his hips up so they’d brush against his prostate. The angle was uncomfortable for Jinyoung but he continued, determined to get himself ready for Jaebum. When he was on the verge of coming, he reluctantly pulled his fingers out, quickly slipping the plug in and wearing the thongs (which did nothing to hide his leaking erection) before turning on his computer.

 

Just as he finished loading his computer, he received a skype call from Jaebum, taking a deep breath before accepting the call.

 

“Baby, did you touch yourself yesterday?” Jaebum asked, gaze piercing as he looked at Jinyoung through the screen. Apparently the work issue had spread to their company’s partners in other countries, so Jaebum had to go on an impromptu business trip overseas to settle the problem himself. It was late at night when Jaebum finally returned to his hotel, exhausted from a whole day of visiting their different companies they worked with to explain the situation. Nevertheless, Jaebum was still looking forward to spending time with Jinyoung via skype. Jinyoung snapped out of his reverie then, looking down as he tried to avoid Jaebum’s gaze. But Jaebum didn’t fall for it.

 

“So you did, then?” he growled, anger rising when he realised his baby boy had disobeyed his orders even though he knew he wouldn’t be let off easily.

 

“Y-yes...but daddy, I have a present for you!” Jinyoung set his laptop at the foot of the bed, moving back so his whole body was in the frame. Jaebum breathed sharply when he took in the sight of Jinyoung wearing what he’d imagined him in yesterday, those angelic white thongs he’d picked just for him. But that wasn’t all- Jaebum let out a gasp when Jinyoung cheekily moved his ass in front of the camera, showing off the bulge in his panties caused by a plug. Jaebum swallowed, “You look so pretty, baby boy…daddy likes the present very much.” Jinyoung turned around at the compliment, eyes crinkling up into a smile. “Shall I show you what’s underneath my panties, daddy?” He offered, hands reaching to pull the lacy garment down even before Jaebum gave his approval.

 

“It’s your favourite plug, daddy.” Jinyoung announced, wiggling his ass in front of the camera before reaching around to play with the plug, thrusting it into his hole. “I’m sorry for not listening to you...I was just so, _so_ hard and I didn’t know when you were going to come back…” Jinyoung bit his lip to keep himself from moaning, rocking his hips back to get the plug deeper in himself. “Daddy, ahh..” He closed his eyes and imagined it was Jaebum fucking into him, left hand traveling up his torso to pinch his nipple like how Jaebum always did, head dropping at the pleasure.

 

“Baby, can you get your dildo instead? The plug’s not going to give you much pleasure.” Jaebum breathed out, hand wrapped around his cock as he jerked himself off slowly to Jinyoung’s moans. Jinyoung reached over for the dildo he’d placed on the bedside table, slicking it up before removing the plug from his ass and quickly replacing it with the dildo.

 

“Three.” Jaebum called out and Jinyoung immediately set the vibrations to the maximum, falling on the bed as he writhed in bliss, the sheer force of the vibrations too overwhelming for his small frame.

 

“Start. No touching yourself until I say you can.” Jinyoung whimpered at his words, hands reaching for the dildo to fuck himself with it. “Imagine it’s me, baby. Can you do that for daddy? Pretend it’s my cock filling you up so good.”

 

“F-fuck, daddy, ahh, fuck-” Jinyoung pushed the dildo in and out of himself as fast as he could, pressing it against his prostate bluntly and crying out from the pleasure. “Daddy, you feel so good in me--” Jinyoung was sobbing now, rutting against the sheets helplessly as he begged for Jaebum to _pleasepleaseplease_ let him touch himself, but Jaebum was too consumed in fucking into his fist to listen to Jinyoung’s pleas, throwing his head back on the headboard as he bucked his hips into his hand, thumb reaching to press against his sensitive slit. “Fuck, baby, I’m close, touch yourself now-”

 

Jinyoung cried out when he brought his hand down to stroke his cock, the sudden contact too much for him as he came within three strokes, chanting ‘daddy’ throughout his orgasm. When he finally recovered from his high, he reached around to pull the dildo out, turning it off and chucking it aside before dragging a finger up his stomach to clean up his mess, looking at Jaebum as he sucked his fingers clean. Jaebum shuddered at the sight, he’d come not long after Jinyoung and was still sensitive from his prior orgasm.

 

“Don’t think you’re off the hook, baby boy- I’ll punish you properly when I get back from the trip.” Jinyoung shivered at the words, he was almost sure he wouldn’t be enjoying it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos/comment if you liked it!
> 
> this series is taking a toll on me...but since i promised, i will continue with the daily updates <3 
> 
> see you tmr with another fic! 
> 
> -Joy (ahgabounce)


End file.
